


Nearer My God To Thee

by littleramblings



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Star Trek Beyond, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: A good captain always goes down with their ship, and Jim Kirk was a good captain.George had been better.





	Nearer My God To Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr here: sirenramblings.tumblr.com/post/165591562692/
> 
> Forever bitter about the fact Jim's blatant PTSD at having died in Into Darkness and his building depression from the deep space mission was swept under the rug. Give me all the tortured Jim fics.

He could do it. The crew was safe, most of them anyway. Alarms were going off on every level, the ship was bleeding red warning lights and the screams of the not so fortunate – those sucked into the darkness they had called home for so many years, only to die in it – haunted him over the warning bells.

A good captain always goes down with their ship, and Jim Kirk was a good captain.

The planet’s surface was coming closer and closer to the bridge’s main screen, beautiful in a barren and untouched way. Jim didn’t close his eyes, this is what he always wanted, wasn’t it? To explore new worlds. What better way to die than at the hands of one more, just one more planet. It was almost like home, with its tall trees and cliff edges. He could imagine dirt roads, saw himself driving off the edge…

An escape pod cut across the corner of his peripheral vision, followed closely by a drone. Jim’s heart had been pounding steadily but now paused, stomach churning. His crew had evacuated but they were far from out of the woods, not yet. Perhaps they would be fine without him; they had Spock, and Sulu and Scotty. They were good leaders, brilliant at finding ways out of situations too tight to call, and – the Enterprise shook violently, throwing Jim off balance. Altamid grew closer still and Jim steadied himself before turning sharply, darting towards the kelvin pod which was close, so close, and he had to make it now.

He reached it in time, nearly throwing himself into position as the class closed in front of him. Jim barely secured himself in place, shaking hands releasing the pod from his ship. His stomach dropped as he was ejected safely, falling through the atmosphere towards something he wasn’t prepared for, couldn’t prepare for, but would face head on nonetheless. If not for himself then for his crew.

The Enterprise was the fleets most ambitious ship, a true beauty, one which did her duty well. Jim’s eyes stung as he watched her fall with him, scorched and burning, but still fighting. She would die for her cause, like the Kelvin, like his father.

Jim finally closed his eyes to her, steadying his breathing as his pod shook with more ferocity than was comforting.

He was a good captain, but George had been better


End file.
